ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Pairan (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Alien Pairan.png |hwo=Planet Paira |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =Daiei, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=4 meters |w=Unknown |t=Kaiju |fa=Don't Look At The Moon! |la=Don't Look At The Moon! |all=FlamingoMask, HAM |enm=Craterman, Emperor Goro |oth= }} are a benevolent race of starfish-like aliens that appeared in episode 9 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Don't Look At The Moon! A lone Pairan appeared near Hokkaido, where FlamingoMask flew over to investigate. The Pairan's saucer then crash-landed down, to which FlamingoMask flew down and came up to greet the possible alien threat. However as the Pairan emerged out, it told FlamingoMask that it meant no harm and was there to warn them about the incoming danger of Craterman. FlamingoMask then brought the Pairan over to HAM so that it could warn them all as well about the coming of Craterman. Alien Pairan explained to HAM that he (Alien Pairan) came to Earth to warn them but were ambushed by Craterman and most of them were killed, barring himself. Alien Pairan told HAM that it would help build a Pairan Nuclear Weapon to destroy Craterman, but it would require some time and the help of Allan Kane and Jeevz to do it. The Alien Pairan later reappeared towards the climax of the episode where it, Allan and Jeevz finally got done on progress on making the Pairan Nuclear Weapon and delivered it to HAM, unfortunately Craterman was deadly close to sinking the Earth. Fortunately Heinrich was able to blind Craterman, ceasing his Moon Crisis. FlamingoMask then beat down Craterman and flung him into space, to which Alien Pairan then launched the Pairan Nuclear Weapon at Craterman, destroying him and putting an end to the Moon Crisis. With his work now done, a saucer full of other Alien Pairans then flew down and came to pick up Alien Pairan. Alien Pairan thanked HAM for listening to him and for saving the Earth and then he bid them farewell, then taking off with his Alien Pairan comrades back into the stars. Abilities * '''Human Forms:' Pairans can take the form of a human being through mutation to avoid being detected. When transformed into a human form, Pairans display various superhuman characteristics: ** Extraordinary Jumper: They are extraordinary jumpers, being able to leap to heights of ten feet. ** Teleportation: They can teleport and materialize in new locations without needing to walk. * Telepathy: Pairans can communicate to themselves and others via telepathy. * Pairan Nuclear Weapons: Pairans have nuclear weapons that are capable of destroying kaiju and incoming deadly planets in one-shot. * Levitation: Pairans can levitate. Trivia * Interestingly, the Paira aliens were advertised as giant rampaging monsters in publicity stills for their 1958 release, despite no such scene taking place in the movie. * The Pairans are the first peaceful alien race to appear in FlamingoMask, barring FlamingoMask and MandrillMask. * The sound Alien Pairan makes whenever flying or levitating is the same sound Gamera makes when flying. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Allies Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Allies Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Gallibon the Destroyer